Kioko Altered Beast
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: takes after Rugrats AGU A Unlikely Crush Kioko is experimented on by Dr . Lipschitz now she will use her new transformations to save the world from the mutant creatures that roam the area thanks to the gas that he created Rating M for swearing
1. Chapter 1 : Wolf Transformation

Chapter 1 : Wolf Transformation

Dislcamier : I don't Own Rugrats Agu or characters

Kioko was trying to escape the trap that Dr . Lipschitz had arranged for her he was now ready to launch his plan Project Altered Beast into action .

Kioko : let me go dammit !

Dr . Lipschitz : sorry i'm afraid i can't do that you see i am using you and this machine will inject you with different types of animals such as the wolves , Lion , Tigers , Lions , Cheetah ,horses , hawks , rhino and pterosaurs and a sasquatch with different abilites .

Kioko : great

Dr Lipschitz : this machine will send the different animals to different parts of you body

he turns the machine on and the different animals had different colored tubes red ,blue yellow , green , orange , brown , pink , purple and gray each of the colors were taking over different parts of her body she was struggling to break free Kira , Kimi , Chas , Chuckie , Marvin and Shirley Yoshi and Miyume were also arrived minutes later to see the activity detected from Chuckie's facility tracker . Kira kicks the door down only to witness the last little bit flowing through Kioko then the gas was released into the air affecting the animals of nature .

Kimi : Kioko are you okay ?

Kioko : barley i just feel

before she could say how she feels she started to transform into the Mexican Wolf her hand started to crack with the veins following and small claws were replacing her hand the rest of her body was covered in fur her normal eyes were replaced with wolf eyes she also had fangs on the side of her mouth with razor shape teeth .

Kimi : okay Lipschitz you better start talking

Chas : and Right now

Dr Lipschitz : i gave her the ability to transform into different animals

Kira : can you reverse the effect of this ?

Dr Lipschitz : i am not doing that

Kioko : if you don't i will tear you apart

mutant animals entered the room so Kioko was going to test out her new powers on them her first attack was ultimate howl blast she howled while firing a red beam at the mutant rabbits killing them then mutant worms came her next power was ulitmate wolf bite she took a big bite into the worm she tossed the worm into the ocean .

Kimi : good thing she is still on our side

after that she passed out Kira and Chas carried her by her paws while Chuckie grabbed lipschitz him and Kimi took him to the police Kioko was back to normal she woke up to see Kiki on top of her .

Kioko : where am i ?

Kiki : home silly

Kioko : i don't remember nothing except for the transformation

Chas : don't worry we will find a way to cure you

Kira : in the meantime you can relax

Chas and Kira leave Kiko with Kiki to find a cure for her she now has to cope with transforming into different animals thanks to lipschitz she will now use all her might to clear the area of mutant animals . 


	2. Chapter 2 : Wolf Transformation 2

Chapter 2 : Wolf Transformation #2

Kioko : Lipschitz is going to pay for this

Kira : listening to Didi all the time talk about him like he's wonderful i can't wait to inform her that he's been killed

Kimi : no mom we are not killing him

a mutant dog was standing in front of the Finster house getting ready to attack but he wasn't alone there were about five of those mutant dogs they were about to pounce on her until the wolf DNA started to kick in and she was transforming into Arctic Wolf

Kioko : Time to party !

Kioko froze the mutant dogs right in their place with her ice blizzard then Kioko slashed the mutant dogs in half she was picking the mutant dogs off one by one Randy was looking out the window to see Kioko as the Arctic Wolf taking all of them on.

Lucy : what's going on Randy !

Randy : this girl that looks like Kimi is fighting against mutant dogs

Alisa : but how is she doing this

Lucy : i don't know but i want some answers as well

KIoko killed the last mutant dog and she was reverted back to her human form she looked at her watch and she realized that she was late for origami class at school Kimi was stiing alone until Brianna came over to sit with her .

Brianna : hey Kimi have you seen Angelica anywhere ?

Kimi : no i haven't seen Angelica anywhere

in the hallway Savannah was stuffing Angelica in her locker she continued to stuff her in until Wally walked up on her Wally was the patrol monitor keeping the hallways safe during school hours .

Wally : stop it Savannah or i will report you to the Pangborn

Savannah : fine you win this round Angelica

Randy and Lucy walked over to the finster's house and Kira heard the knock so she stopped choping the carrots to answer the door Randy and Lucy were standing on the welcome mat.

Kira : shit

Chuckie : hey Kimi

Kimi : yes Chuckie-san

Chuckie : are we going to perform Kabuki night again ?

Kimi : you remember what happened last time we did it

Chuckie : that was then this is now and besides i think we should add fireworks

Kimi : no Chuckie we are not doing fireworks

Chuckie : whatever

Lucy : it's about time you spill the beans

Kira : i don't know what you're talking about

Randy : we saw that girl that looks like Kimi transform into a Arctic Wolf fighting agianst Mutant Dogs

Kira : Kioko

Lucy : Kioko who's that ?

Kira : the girl that looks like my kimi she was the one who transformed into the Arctic Wolf

Alisa : did something happen to her ?

Kira : yes Lipschitz experimented on her giving the ability to transform

Lucy : i knew he couldn't be trusted

Randy : i'm so going to kill didi when this is over with

Didi : Stu are you sure we got everything ?

Stu : yes now get off my back bitch !

Didi : stu not in front of Tommy and Dil

Tommy : dil do you have any idea what just happened ?

Dil : no t i was busy train to contact aliens

Tommy : for the last time they do not exist !

the pickles family leave the store

Howard : i'm going to start working out

Betty : you working out give me a break

Howard : i'll show you

Charlotte : Drew Honey

Drew : what's wrong ?

Charlotte : i can't find my phone did Angelica take with her when she left this morning ?

Drew : no

Charlotte : i must find it

she stopped searching when she heard a noise outside so she walks toward the window only to see a huge mutant spider Kioko and Kimi were coming home when the two girls heard Charlotte screaming so Kioko and Kimi head over to see the large hole in the wall .

Drew : she's been kidnapped

Kioko : by what ?

Drew : a giant mutant spider

Kioko : Kimi tell Yoshi and Miyume that i will be coming home late

Kimi : you're going to take that mutant spider on by yourself

Kioko : yep

Kioko gives her bookbag to Kimi she takes off running trying to catch up with the spider she follows the spider to the forest area to save charlotte from being eaten alive by the mutant spider . 


	3. Chapter 3 : Wolf Transformation 3

Chapter 3 : Wolf Transformation # 3 + First Boss Fight

Kioko arrives at the forest to see Charlotte webbed up by the mutant spider

Kioko : don't worry i'll save you

she transformes into the Japanese Wolf and she attacks the spider with a wolf slash combo slashing his spider legs off she jumped over the spider striking him in the head and blood was gushing out of his forehead the spider tried to web her up however she blocked his attack by sticking her claw into his mouth and the webbing was inside his body she took a bit bite of him and the boss battle was over .

Kioko : come on Charlotte you can open you eyes now it's over

Charlotte : thank you um

Kioko : Kioko Finster

Charlotte : right

Charlotte and Kioko return to the house Drew ran into her arm hugging her Angelica was upstairs in her room giving herself a spa day treatment she came downstairs after she heard Drew and Charlotte crying .

Angelica : did i miss something ?

Kioko : no not at all

Kioko returns she was exhausted she wanted to go in and crash on the living room couch Lucy ran up to her giving her a hug telling her that she has nothing to worry about .

Kioko : i'm fine but thank you anyway

Kimi : where have you been i was worried sick about you

Kioko : i just had to save Stu's brother in law's wife from being eaten alive by a mutant spider

Kimi : so the gas was unleashed

Kira : we have to put a stop to this starting tomorrow

Kioko was sleeping with Kimi in her bed while Chuckie was sleeping in his bed while Kira and chas were sleeping in their bed Lipschitz was working on making more toxtic gas to use on himself and the entire world Charlotte was thinking about joining them in trying to remove the gas so that all the aniamls can return back to normal Charlotte was secretly making herself some body armor for protection agianst the gas . 


	4. Chapter 4 : Hawk Transformation

Chapter 4 : Hawk Transformation

Kioko : so from here on out we're airborne ?

Kira : yep

Kimi : don't worry everything will be fine

Kira : it won't be her you have to worry about

Chas : oh yeah i forgot about your motion sickness

Kimi : we'll fly slow

as soon as they lifted off flying mutant bird follow them over the mountains Kimi happens to trace the signaure on the howercraft the mutant bird was attacking the window cracking

Chas : KIoko !

Kioko : got it

she transforms into Red Tailed Hawk she flies out of the HoverCraft to fight the Mutant Bird she was firing bird spears at him one of the birs spears struck the mutant bird right in the heart but he continued to fight Kioko as the Red Tailed Hawk Kira was in the back of the hovercraft throwing up Chuckie quickly grabbed a bag for her to continue throwing up back with Kioko she had the upperhand on the bird until the bird powered up the mutant bird was scratching her head until she smacked him with her wing the bird was knocked out .

Kioko : let's see what this bird has in store for me

she walked up to the bird she picked up a small chip that was filled with mutagen suddenly she was transforming into a new flying type a bald eagle she was shown where first Nuclear Factory was .

Kioko : we have to go east to the first Nuclear Factory

Kira : go on without me

Miyume : i'll stay with her you guys go to the factory

Chas and his kids along with Kioko leave Kira and Miyume in the moutain range heading toward the factory the plan was to shut down the factory so that the gas was stop polluting the earth meanwhile Lipschitz was inject himself with Mutagen trying to harness the power of the beast so that nobody would ever defeat him in battle .

Kimi : mom are you okay

Kira : this is the last time i ride with Chas

Kioko and Chuckie head toward the Factory planning to shut it down as quickly as possible before Chas does something really stupid to make a fool out of himself in front of his family . 


	5. Chapter 5 : Hawk Transformation 2

Chapter 5 : Hawk Transformation # 2

Chas : okay Chuckie here's what i'm going to do

Chuckie : i don't like where this is going

Chas : i'm going to strap myself with bombs and i'm going to run into the mines here

Kira : Chas don't be fucking stupid !

Chas : why ?

Kira : for two reason one you attract attention to yourself and two Kioko and Kimi are still inside

Chas : Hmph

Kimi : is that it right over there ?

Kioko : yep

Kioko transforms into Northern Goshawk she flies over to the Nuclear Factory she created a large bird ball don't ask what it's made off she drops the ball on the factory stopping them from creating more gas meanwhile Chas sneaks out of the hovercraft he heads toward the mines with the bombs straped across his vest .

Kira : i warned his dumbass not to do it and goes anyway

Chuckie : don't worry i got him

Kira : you better

Chas : hey mutant creature look at me

when he arrived the mutant creatures were dead he was disappointed Kioko and Kimi returned from the mines wondering why Chas had bombs wrapped around his chest .

Chas : so much for this

he takes the vest off tossing it to mine as soon as they walked away the bombs blew up right behind them Kira was waiting for him when a baseball bat Chas turned corner just in time to get knocked down .

Kira : next time i will throw you overboard

Chas : okay honey pie

the next factory was located underwater so Kioko was going to find some animal dna so that she can transform again Kira on the other hand wanted to kill Chas but she restrained herself from doing so . 


	6. Chapter 6 : a new creature added

Chapter 6 : a new creature added

Kira was in the back smoking she had the door closed so that the smoke wouldn't leave the room Yoshi was in the next room on his gameboy advance when they were above the ocean .

Chuckie : we're here

Kioko : perfect

she tranforms into the Eurasian SparrowHawk she was about to fly over when a giant Lizard surfaced she had to fight him Kira came out of the room High .

Kira : what's up my people

Chas : Kira are you high ?

Kira : damn right i'm high i see the color of the rainbows

Chas : WTF ?

Kioko was shooting bird feathers at the creature hitting him right in his private area she also scarred him right in his head the battle was over the creature was laying on his back in the middle of the ocean she reverted back to normal as soon as she landed on the beast she stuck her hand inside the creature's neck she pulled out another small chip and she was transforming into Iridescent Shark she had large gray fin on top and three fins on the bottom along with a fish tail there was a vision of her when she was 2 years old with her father .

Kioko : i'm underwater

Kimi : good luck

she went underwater to shut down another factory she did by using her chaotic scream to break the walls then she slapped it with a large fin smack the gas was slowly leaving the earth .

Angelica and Harold were in Angelica's room again Angelica started to blush when he placed his hands on hers this time his shoes were off along with her shoes his green shirt brown pants and green shoes while Angelica wearing her orange shirt a blue skirt with her pink sandels were on the floor next to his shoes Kimi hacked into Ask Angelica and she posted pictures of her with that zit on her face Kimi was gettinga thrill out of making Angelica look bad .

The Hovercrafts lands on the virgin islands where they would rest for a while then they were continued to find the final four factories 


	7. Chapter 7 : Tiger Transformation

Chapter 7 : Tiger transformation

they were now in the city Kira was complaining the whole time until Chas placed ducktap over her mouth when they arrived the twon was deserted .

Kira : when do we get some free food ?

Yoshi : that won't be any free food because nobody is here

Kioko : i'll go on head

Kioko transformed into Bengal Tiger Kimi climbed on top of Kioko as the Bengal Tiger they were looking around until they saw the factory it wasn't gaurded so Kioko used her Tiger claws to tear the doors open and somebody was standing there in a zombie like form looking at the generator Kimi moved in closer to him he was too far gone .

Kioko : get away from him

it was too late he grabbed her and he started to take her life force away until Kioko stuck her claw into his chest releasing her from his grip she was fine but zombie boy wasn't .

Kioko : time to take this generator down

she does by using her tiger slash the generator was destroyed along with the factory then they travel to the remaining three factories those were guarded Kioko created a clone to take out the body the gaurds then she ordered to destroy the other two factories they thought the misson was over until Dr . Lipschitz was fully mutated he had the , cheetah , lions , pterosaur,rhino and sasquatch the battle between Kioko and Lipschitz was about start Kira found 10,000 dollars in the alley Yoshi and Miyume teleported Kioko to the location she was going in there alone to settle the score with him .

Betty was having another heated argument with Phil and Lil were in the next room covering their ears she found that she was cheating on her with another woman Phil and Lil started to march over to their room when they heard a large boom Betty had pushed Howard out the window he had fell into a full trash can he stayed like that until phil and lil came outside helping him out of the trash can meanwhile was waiting for her in his office on the third floor she didn't know what to expect from him but she did now is this

she had to stop him before the earth was filled with mutants . 


	8. Chapter 8 : Grand Finale

Chapter : 8 Grand finale

Dr Lipschitz : why don't get straight to the main even

Kioko : with pleasure

Dr Lipschitz and Kioko clashed agianst each other the battle was so intense that everything around them started to crumble

Kioko : now give those mutant chips

Dr Lipschitz : over my dead body

he was on the verge of death but she chose to spare his life he took the mutant chips and him away from the his office everything was blowing up behind she refused to look back , Kira removed the ducktap from her mouth while Yoshi waited for Kioko to return she did but she removed the chips from his body and he was back to normal .

all of them returned Lipschitz recovered quickly and the fight continued she punched him in his gut he was unable to block her punch then she kicked him in the back .

Kioko : this time stay down

Dr Lipschitz : i would have had it all if it weren't for you

Kioko : you're going to jail to pay for all the crimes you committed against humanity

at the java lava susie was showing angelica this banner for black live manner Lucy was proud that she was standing up for black lives betty was also standing for women than had men that were cheating on them with other women .

Lil : are you sure you about this ?

Betty : yep (spits in bucket )

Charlotte : never do that again

Angelica : i can totally see you standing in the middle of the street with other male and female blacks

Susie : yep so all the hate toward us will end today

his office was shut down and his license was taken away he was now doing jail time Kioko enjoyed the rest of her spring break the animals were cured they the gas was removed as well . Kira was in the back looking for the ice she soon saw that all the ice was gone she asked chas he told her he made a sculpture for her Tommy was fliming Susie's march with other females the males were there too everybody was glad that the earth was no longer in any danger from pollution this was the best spring break she ever head .

The End 


End file.
